Respect for a Former Thief
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Origami," Viper is thanked for her actions in helping retrieve a painting stolen by Kuniko Kasaraha.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Jackie Chan Adventures" or its characters. They are property of Columbia/Tri Star Entertainment and their affiliates.

"Respect for a Former Thief"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Call me Viper, former wanted cat burglar now in employment as a security consultant for the Bechtel Corporation. But, you probably know me for who I am by now. I sit here in the Fox, reflecting on my recent mission towards redemption in the eyes of the public while drinking a cup of coffee. As I look out, I see criminals, hardened criminals who probably will never think of redeeming themselves and I consider myself very lucky that I am no longer one of them.

"You seem kind of quiet, Viper," remarked Fox as he tended behind the bar. "Is everything all right?"

"Um, yeah, Fox, I'm fine," I said, my train of thought interrupted. "Listen Fox, I need some more 411. Have you ever had someone in here come in reformed of their ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, how shall I put this? That they come in here showing off that the life of crime they had lead was the wrong path?"

"Well, I can't really…say that I have," replied Fox, as he poured a beer for another of his criminal patrons. "You are a rarity in my establishment, I will say. You are probably the only criminal in here, Viper that has reformed. But, I can't help but wonder why are you asking me? Why can't you ask that crazy man you were with yesterday?"

Of course, Fox was referring to Jackie Chan himself and it got me thinking about what I have been trying to search for since joining Bechtel.

"Because he doesn't respect me, Fox," I answered. "That's why. To him, I'm still a thief, even though I say that I am not. All I want is a little respect, Fox. I'm a changed person now earning the money to buy what I want."

"Then, sometimes earning the respect of others takes time," sympathized Fox. "Especially if you antagonized them in the past. But, when you leave here today, Viper, there will be someone out there whom you will have earned their respect."

As Fox spoke, I reached into my yellow purse and paid for the coffee I had been drinking with the French currency.

"It's easier said than done, Fox, you know that," I said.

"Just look out amongst the people of Paris and you will find someone that respects you for your accomplishments. You will find someone, Viper."

Fox's words continued to reverberate as I made my way towards the door of the establishment. The rest of the crooked patrons kept their eyes on me for some strange reason as I heard the sounds of my black high heels tapping on the wooden floor. Maybe it was because I had abandoned their way of life or perhaps they were taking notice of the gray business suit and black high heels I was wearing. Could maybe wearing a skirt suit and black high heels be the reason and that they want to take advantage of me?

I don't know and I don't really care. I've got more important things to worry about that worrying about my wardrobe.

…

Nevertheless, I ignore them, step outside and started to make my way down towards my apartment that I kept in Paris.

"Look at these people," I thought to myself as I walked. "Why do they think that they are going to respect someone like me? Isn't there anyone, anybody out there who will respect me for helping to capture the man known as Origami?"

Part of me was beginning to wonder whether or not that someone amongst this crowd was going to call the cops on me. Perhaps that detective who tried to arrest me at Kuniko Kasaraha's gallery was going to be notified and I would be thrown into prison again. Soon, I arrive at my apartment and quickly and quietly walk inside. No sooner did I walk in and put my purse down that I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh boy," I said to myself as I walk to the door. "Here it comes, the cops."

I open the door and instead of a French policeman stood a young woman in a red business pantsuit and her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Are you the one they call Viper?" she asked.

"Um, yes," I answered, somehow recognizing the woman. "Wait a minute, don't you work at the university? I think I saw you talking with Jackie this morning."

"I do work at the university," the woman replied. "I'm Amber Volgar, one of the curators for the university. Mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Sure," I said, trying to be polite about the situation as I let her inside my apartment. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done for the university, Viper. Because of you, we have the stolen painting returned to us and my job has been saved."

Part of me was shocked to hear this and yet, I wasn't surprised. I couldn't help but put myself in this woman's shoes. Her job was on the line and had I not helped Jackie and Jade recover the painting, this woman would have been out of a job.

"Well, it's really nothing, Ms. Volgar," I stammered as we sat down on my sofa. "I was really just answering a call for help from Jackie's niece and trying to redeem myself at the same time. But, it seems like no one will ever show respect for me after what I have done."

However, Amber was quick to take note of my feelings.

"You've earned my respect, Viper," she said, touching my hand. "You aren't like the thief that Jackie tells me about."

Amber's words made me feel in a sense relieved. She was sympathetic and understanding off me and it showed.

"Um, thanks," I said, feeling at a loss of words. "That certainly means a lot coming from you, Ms. Volgar."

"Call me Amber," she chuckled. "The formality gets me down a little. Anyways, I've come to ask you of something."

"What is it?"

"I would like to offer you a job at the university as our head of security for our museum."

I was now even more surprised at this offer. Here I was, an ex-thief being offered a job at a university protecting it's treasures. It seems like to much to take in at the time.

"It's…It's really nice of you, Amber," I stammered. "But, I already have a job right now as a security consultant. Still, I'd be interested regardless. Give me some time and I will make a decision."

Amber smiled as she got up from the sofa and made her way towards the door.

"Even if you don't take up the offer, Viper," she said. "I still respect you."

And just like that, she closed the door and walked out. I couldn't believe it, I was now being respected as someone other than a thief. Perhaps, things were going to look up for me after all, but only time would tell if it would be true.

Either way, I had gotten a little respect at last.

THE END


End file.
